A known prior art composite blasting media is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,470 issued to William R. Lynn and Wilfred Paul Parent. The disclosed composite media is designed so that the carrier component wears, during use, as the abrasive material disintegrates thereby exposing additional underlying abrasive component for treating the surface. A major drawback associated with this composite media is that both the carrier component and the abrasive component are consumed during blasting. Further, the wearing and/or consumption of the carrier component increases the waste associated with use of this known blasting media.